Touch sensitive screens have, in some apparatus, been replaced by hover-sensitive screens that rely on proximity detectors. While touch sensitive screens detected objects that touched the screen, hover-sensitive screens may detect objects that are within a certain distance of the screen. A touch sensitive screen may have identified the points on the screen that were being touched by the user, user stylus, or other object. Actions could be controlled based on the touch points and the actions that occurred at the touch points.
Conventional hover-sensitive screens detect objects in a hover-space associated with the hover-sensitive device. When there is a single object in the hover-space, conventional systems have had no difficulty associating a primary hover-point to the single object. However, when there are multiple objects in the hover-space, or as objects enter, move around in, and leave the hover-space, it may have been difficult, if even possible at all, to establish, maintain, and re-assign a primary hover-point designation to the multiple moving objects. Reacting appropriately to user actions depends, at least in part, on correctly identifying the primary hover-point and then establishing, maintaining, and managing that primary hover-point designation.